


Letters from the Future

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Prompt from TumblrOn everyone’s 18th birthday they receive a letter from their future selves. Some receive long messages about their future lovers or messages about changes they would have made.





	Letters from the Future

Phil remembers waking up on his 18th birthday. It was a cold January day in 2005. It had snowed overnight, so all the roads were closed. He didn't feel like leaving his blanket cocoon. He feels around for his glasses on his nightstand, putting them on, spotting a letter right next to where his glasses were. He picks it up, assuming it was from his parents. The thought of his future self's letter escaping from his mind. He happily takes his arms out of the cocoon to open it, seeing a picture of Sarah Michelle Geller on the front. Phil smiles.

_Dear Amazingphil,_

_wait it is too early for you to get that._

_Hello past self._

_It is me, your future self. How cool is that? I think it is very cool. I'm writing this to you from the year 2023 which I know for you is so far away. And you must think I'm an old man. Well, I am 36, which is kind of old. I can hear you judging me. Anyway, how is your day going? I'm trying to remember my 18th birthday, but so much has happened since then. You don't know about this yet, but there will be this thing called YouTube which will legitimately change your life. You are going to post videos and through that find someone very special. And you are probably judging me even more because I've found love, but you know I'm happy. And you might think you are happy now, but you will become some much happier once you meet this person. His name is Dan. Wonderful, wonderful Dan. But I'll get to him later._

_I'm sure you have starting thinking about Uni, which is crazy. A new phase in your life. Uni is so much fun and you will love it. You'll make some great friends and study something that you've always wanted to. And you have YouTube where you make crazy content. It's great. You'll have a great fanbase, who are kind of crazy, but in a good way (they make a lot of memes, but they are so creative). They will sometimes be overwhelming, but you'll get through it. It is all worth it when you meet them and they tell you that you've helped them. Bring happiness into the world. I know that is a big task but you'll have someone by your side to help you. You'll go on tour, which is crazy because stage fright, but it is so much fun. That tour will lead you all over the world. YOU'LL HOLD A KOALA! isn't that awesome? Also, don't feel afraid to change up your hairstyle. Nobody is going to hate you just because you got rid of hairstyle that isn't even stylish anymore._

_So, I'm 36. I'm married to that guy that I mentioned earlier. As soon as you meet him, you'll get attached. I know that is hard for you, but let yourself. He is a safe one. You will fall in love quickly as you always do, but he will too. I know it must break your heart to know your future self isn't married to Buffy, but Dan is just as good. You must think it's weird that I'm married to a guy. I know, especially at 18, I would have always thought I was straight. But when you find love, everything just falls into place. We are going to adopt a dog soon which is exciting and hopefully we will have a little one running around soon._

_I guess it is time to really talk about Dan. He is a beautiful person. Get in contact with him as soon as you can. He might come off as a fan, but he is much more than that. He will love you unconditionally. He will never leave your side. He is like a little puppy, ever so loyal. I'm sitting next to him right now. He is so handsome with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes. He even has dimples that peek out when you make him smile. It will take you a while to come to terms with finding him pretty. But the weekend you first spend together, make it count. Kiss him, hold him, talk to him. You are soulmates. You believe in destiny and this is the perfect example of it. He is funny and intelligent. You don't tell him that enough because complimenting isn't really your thing, but he knows it._

_I don't really know what else to say. Dan is the inspirational one. I would say, don't feel scared to express yourself and be vulnerable. Dan will be there and tell him everything. Never hold anything back. There will be times when you worry about him and you have a right to, but just being there, no matter if he pushes you away or not, will be so helpful to him._

_Have a good life. Enjoy uni, enjoy your birthday, enjoy Dan._

_Sincerely,_

_Philly_

_PS: When you live in London, there will be alot of drilling. Good luck._

 

"Happy birthday." His mother says to him coldly, handing him a plate of cold pancakes and a crumpled letter. It was a warm day in June 2009. On the front was his name written in a messy scrawl that could only be his. This must be the letter he was always told he would get. A letter from his future self. Dan wishes he had time to read it, but sadly his birthday meant school He stuff the letter into his backpack before heading off for his personal hell. He wasn't really paying attention during his lessons. Mainly thinking about how the letter must be crumpled by now. He wondered what his future self would have to tell him. How old was he when he wrote it? Could Dan write back?

By late afternoon, Dan is back at home. He now has a couple new bruises on his body which is always fun.  He goes up to his bedroom with the ugly brown walls and takes a deep breath. Just being away from school is enough to bring tears to his eyes. He loved to learn, he really did, but it seemed making fun of Dan is much more fun than learning at his school. He shakily opens the envelope, scanning the outside of the card. It was a cute picture of a dog with a party hat on his head, Dan smiles, at least he knows his love of dogs hasn't faltered. He opens the card.

_Dear Daniel Howell,_

_No that isn't right._

_Dear Me,_

_Still isn't right._

_Dear my younger self,_

_Don't like that either._

_Hello,_

_So this is weird. Happy birthday. Isn't it great to be 18? Well, I know it might not seem great, but trust me, soon it will be better. It will get better._

_Have you started to contact Phil yet? You know, the guy that you've been watching on YouTube. I know you probably don't know how he means to you, just yet, but in just a few months, everything will change. It might seem crazy and weird while it is happening, but you will soon realize how much his weird antics mean to you. Enjoy meeting up with him. Enjoy the hug at the train station. Enjoy that whole weekend. Savor every minute. Make sure to linger in the hugs. Have fun with Phil is not on fire. You don't know what that is yet, but you will soon. He is a wonderful guy. He will make you smile even if you are sad, he will hold you and kiss you, he will help you through everything you need help with because that's who he is._

_But not only will he help you, you will help him too. That YouTube thing, it'll blow up. Fame and fandoms will be overwhelming for him sometimes. You just have to hold him, like he does you and tell him that the videos he is making mean things to people. It is all worth it. You have to make sure he isn't too hard on himself. You have to tell him that cutting his hair will make him happier. Keep his spirits high._

_Though I would love to tell you all about the future. What your future career will be and how uni impacts your life for the good and bad, I think that would blow a hole in the space time continuum. But I'm writing this to you while I'm on holiday... I guess you can call it that. I'm 32 now. I've embraced my curly hair, which might seem like social suicide to you, but it is so much easier and in 2023 and starting even earlier than that, curly hair on boys is quite fashion forward. This seems so very appropriate to write this at this time, mainly cause while you are off to Uni and about to meet Phil, start YouTube, and start the next crazy phase of your life. I am also starting a very new portion of my life. Not going back to Uni, but with Phil, ending YouTube, and starting the next crazy phase of my life. I have such a bad urge to tell you everything. I want to. But some things you need to experience by yourself. I'll let you in on some things. Phil is even more handsome with age, which might seem crazy, but he only gets more and more handsome. He has finally stopped dying his hair which is a sight to see. His hair is red-brown. It's so cute. Sure the black made his eyes pop more, but they are still a beautiful blue no matter what. You have to stare into his eyes at least once. They are like three different colors, absolutely beautiful. I'm married and just moved into my forever home even though it is more like a garden with the amount of houseplants the two of us own. I'm going to get a dog (hopefully a shibe but Phil really wants a corgi. Maybe we'll have to get two dogs) and Phil and I are talking about adopting (we don't really care the gender because gender is just a construct. If only society would agree with me on that one) in the next year or two. I really love him. You will too. He never loses his childish imagination. He never loses his stupid puns. He never loses his love of seasonal Starbucks drinks. You will always be better at Mario Kart than him. And he will always love you, no matter how many "I hate you" jokes you throw at him._

_I know most of this message is about Phil. It's just hard to talk about the future and not speak about him. But it gets better. You'll get your depression under control. You'll start to learn to love yourself. You'll travel the world. You'll fall in love. You'll learn to live your truth. Don't let Uni stress you out too much and for the love of god, please study something you love. You'll end up studying law and hate it, so if there is one change in the space time continuum I'd like to make is for you do something you love. You'll find Phil no matter what. And please don't make your YouTube channel name Danisnotonfire. I know you will, but it is a horrid nickname that will haunt your branding forever._

_I know this is alot and alot about Phil. I know love to you seems impossible because of all your flaws which is why you fall for Phil, because you are perfectly flawed. And I know coming to terms with loving a boy will be hard for you, but if people don't accept you, then fuck them, right?_

_Promise me that you will live in the present. Promise me to love Phil unconditionally. Promise me to try and love yourself._

_Have a great birthday, Dan! I know this sounds weird, but I love you. You can do it. You can get through the dark to find the light. You are in control of your future._

_Love, your future self._

 

 


End file.
